


For the throne, for you

by ScQ



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/pseuds/ScQ
Summary: With the impending threat of the white walkers, Daenerys and Sansa find understanding and connection in each other, and they find it rather quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys kissed her way back up Sansa’s breathless body, catching her lips last with a lingering passion. Sansa answered her kiss, though her head was still spinning from the aftermath of Dany’s attention. The queen’s silver hair fell on either side of Sansa’s face, tickling her cheeks. Daenerys pulled away slowly and rolled onto her side, keeping close to Sansa for the sake of extra warmth. 

It had been three months since Daenerys had arrived at Winterfell. It hadn’t taken long for their initial apprehension of each other to melt into understanding. As they prepared for battle against the white walkers, that understanding developed into something more. Sansa hadn’t wanted anything physical at first, she had only wanted someone she could open her soul to, someone who would keep her company and whisper sweet nothings in her ear when she wasn’t expecting them. And so that’s who Dany became.

The white walkers moved quickly, they had nearly reached Winterfell about three weeks ago. Then, unexpectedly, they had stopped. They were still there, of course – eventually Daenerys flew Drogon overhead to burn some of the Night King’s army. She didn’t dare stay for long, though, for fear the same fate would befall Drogon as it did Viserion.

When she returned, she and Sansa had their first kiss. Dany had barely dismounted when Sansa rushed up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. The redhead had closed her eyes, breathing slowly in the comfort that Daenerys was unharmed. Her only thought then was that Dany’s skin was too cold, and so she leaned down and brushed her lips against the queen’s. Daenerys had been surprised, but she didn’t pull back – instead grinning against the kiss and cupping Sansa’s face between her gloved hands. 

“What are they waiting for?” Dany had asked a few nights ago, when the white walkers still hadn’t attacked. She was sitting in the library beside Sansa. She had turned Sansa’s face away from her so she could carefully unbraid the lady’s hair.

“They’re waiting for the winter to weaken us,” Sansa answered gravely, staring forward. They were quiet for a while.

“Do you think we have a chance?” Dany asked as she freed the last strands of fiery red hair. 

Sansa had taken a moment to think. “We have two dragons, eighty thousand soldiers and a reason to fight. The North has a reason to fight, I mean.” She turned to look at Daenerys, her eyes searching. She knew why Dany was here, of course, and she couldn’t say she didn’t understand ambition, but from the stories she’d heard, Daenerys had made a place for herself in Essos. It wasn’t her home that was at stake here. 

“I do, too,” Daenerys had said, a small smile on her lips. She leaned forward and let Sansa close the distance, kissing her gently. 

Sansa had an odd look on her face when she pulled away. A little less confident than usual. “Do you want to—“ She had paused; her eyes met Dany’s. “Would you like to spend the night with me, Your Grace?”

Daenerys blinked slowly, considering. She took Sansa’s hands and her smile widened, warm and a bit mischievous. “It is rather cold, sleeping alone,” she had said. 

Tonight, they lay together in Sansa’s bed. Dany was curled into Sansa’s side and gazing up at her face. “You’re quiet,” she said. 

“I’m thinking,” said Sansa. 

“Oh?”

“I’m thinking about all the time I’ve wasted on men.”

Dany chuckled at that, and Sansa smiled too, though she wasn’t joking.

“When Jon told me about the white walkers in the North, I hadn’t expected my time here to be filled with such… happiness,” Daenerys said. She lifted her head off of the bed. “I didn’t expect that I would find love here, either.”

Sansa turned her head, searching Dany’s expression for any trace of insincerity. She found none. Sansa thought for a moment. She had never had love, only infatuations, and she still wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. But with Dany, she felt safe, happy, excited, content. After a while in silence, she answered, “I didn’t expect that I would find love, ever.” 

A beamish grin spread across the dragon queen’s face, her eyes full of warmth and longing as she looked at Sansa. 

“What?” Sansa’s lips curved upwards into a laughing smile, her expression softly quizzical. 

Dany inhaled, sitting up in the bed. She took Sansa’s hands and lifted her to a seated position as well. “Marry me, Sansa,” she said. “We’ll join our houses. Take the Iron Throne, together.”

Sansa looked surprised. She blinked, her eyes never leaving Daenerys. “Are you serious?” she asked. Dany nodded. Sansa’s initial response to this was a bright but fleeting smile. It fell away quickly into contemplation. “When I left King’s Landing,” she started, her voice serious. “I never wanted to go back. I thought I belonged in the North – and I do. My place has always been in Winterfell.”

“I see,” Daenerys’ voice was clipped, her expression nearly unreadable as she sat back a little. 

Sansa could see her disappointment. She continued quickly, “But my place is with you, too. I didn’t want to return to King’s Landing because there was nothing there for me. If you’re there…” she paused, a small flicker of a smile on her face. She swallowed, feeling tears burn behind her eyes. “That’s different, then.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened a little and her face softened almost instantly. She pressed her lips together. “So, then…” she said. “Do you accept my proposal, Lady Sansa?”

Sansa laughed. It was a rather strange sound to her own ears, considering she did it so very rarely in recent years. Proposing marriage just before a massive battle against the Army of the Undead seemed a touch optimistic, but she didn’t want to kill their happiness with her realism. “I do, Your Grace,” she said, and for the rest of the night they forgot about white walkers and battles and Cersei Lannister, and all that they knew in that bed was each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally going to be a oneshot, but I got a prompt for a magical Daensa pregnancy and decided I would add it in here as a Part 2. Against my angsty instincts, they both survived the Battle of Winterfell and succeeded in taking the Iron Throne. Please enjoy :)

“It’s mine,” Sansa repeated the phrase, holding her breath. They had been planning this for months, but it still felt so impossible. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Dany’s eyes were shining excitedly, her smile much brighter than usual. She beamed up at Sansa. “Of course it’s yours. We did everything the Red Woman said, and it worked. Sansa… we’re having a child.”

Melisandre had offered her services after Sansa and Dany had taken the throne, as gesture of good faith towards the newlyweds. Daenerys had been eager to accept, but Sansa was much more skeptical. She didn’t trust the Red Woman, and the thought of anything happening to her wife on account of the schemes of an immoral witch was too much to bear. 

But Sansa couldn’t think of a reason for Melisandre to screw them over now, and that look of hope and longing on Dany’s face whenever she spoke about having children of her own won her over in the end. If Dany wanted a child, then Sansa wanted her to have one – and if, by some magical means, she could be a blood parent as well – then that was what they should do. 

What Sansa hadn’t expected was how happy she would be at the news. For so long, the idea of having children had filled her with a sense of dread, but now, with Daenerys, she felt complete. Blissful. She let out a little laugh of relief and smiled, her eyes showing nothing but love for her wife, and for the prospect of raising this child together. 

She took her queen’s hands in her own and bit her lip. “Shall we tell your other children the good news together?” she asked, her voice a bit teasing. 

Daenerys laughed, squeezing Sansa’s hand. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Sansa a quick peck on the lips. “I’d like that very much, my queen.”

\---

“They can tell I’m with child,” Dany said, stroking Rhaegal’s face. The dragon’s had made their home just outside of King’s Landing, but they flew in routinely to check on their mother. The four of them – Daenerys, Sansa, Rhaegal and Drogon – were at Dragonpit that night, Sansa standing a cautious distance from the dragons. 

“They’re smart creatures,” Daenerys always told her, “They won’t hurt you.” Sansa believed her, but that didn’t make them any less intimidating up close. She figured one day she would work up the nerve to touch one, but she was taking it slowly and building up her comfort level first. 

“And how do they feel about getting a new brother or sister?” Sansa asked as she admired how easily Dany interacted with the dragons. 

“Oh, they’re very excited,” Dany said with a smirk, tossing a look over her shoulder at her wife. “A little jealous, perhaps, but they’ll get over it.”

Sansa stepped a little closer, eying Drogon cautiously as he eyed her right back. He snorted softly, as if he was offended by her wariness. “So we don’t have to have this conversation later…” the redhead said to Daenerys, her tone a mix of playful and serious. “The baby’s not allowed to ride a dragon until it’s at least fourteen.”

“Fourteen?” Dany’s eyebrows crinkled and she tutted, her hand hovering over Rhaegal’s snout as she tilted her head at Sansa. “How about ten?” 

“Twelve,” said Sansa. “And he or she must be accompanied by Daenerys Targaryen at all times until the both of us are confident in their abilities to actually remain on the dragon.”

Daenerys chuckled. “Deal,” she said. With one last affectionate pat for Rhaegal, Dany made her way over to Sansa, her eyes gleaming. “I could offer you the same bargain, you know.” Sansa raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Dany continued, “Would you like to be accompanied by Daenerys Targaryen on a dragon ride, my love?”

“Thank you, but I’d rather not die before the birth of our child,” Sansa replied with a hesitant laugh. But, though she was terrified of even touching a dragon, Dany’s eyes made it quite impossible to refuse the offer entirely, so she added softly, “We’ll see about afterwards.” 

Daenerys smiled and walked closer to Sansa, nestling into her side. She wrapped an arm around her waist and for a moment, the two queens were still. They watched, Sansa awed and Dany proud, as the two dragons took off, beating their wings as they flew above Dragonpit. They circled once to say goodbye to their mother and their stepmother before they flew away, their great, majestic forms shrinking under the illumination of the moon.


End file.
